the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 242
In NeS1 Post 242 MaybeChild takes charge of the situation and rallies the heroes against the villains. Semievil transports the group back to Stonehenge, from Redwood Forest, to face off against Totallyevil and her two henchmen, Farr and Wolf. MaybeChild asserts that Wolf is hers to deal with alone. She makes initial victories but he then sweeps his trenchcoat over her and she is engulfed in an unnatural darkness where his body should be. She manages to summon a holy aura, using her clerical powers, and explodes in a holy light. Wolf is splattered to the four winds as he dies in a bloody mess. Post Recognizing the all-too-familiar predicament and getting impatient rather swiftly, Maybe heaves a heavy sigh and starts muttering a prayer to get them the hell out of there. The cooking fires under them suddenly go out, the bards disappear, and they are freed from their bonds. (nevermind the fact that they all go crashing to the ground) MaybeChild (standing up and brushing herself off): Alright, are we going to go kick some evil @$$ or what? I swear, working with men is so FRUITLESS sometimes! Geb: Hey! We're not fruity! Sem: FruitLESS, not fruity, stupid... *sigh* Yeah, let's go, Maybe. Maybe and Sem start to gather together their wits and their magic, and Otter starts to follow suit. Soon Sem transports them all back to Stonehenge where the dark trinity is still idling. Totally (watching Farr and Wolf duke it out): Cut it out you two! You're both on the same side! (Farr groans disappointedly and takes another pot shot at Wolf) Suddenly the three evil ones sense the presence of the band of EQEverQuest article, Wikipedia. types and turn around. They see Maybe and Sem at the center of a somewhat impressive, movie cliche, shoulder-to-shoulder lineup that includes Otter, Antestarr, Geb, Tusk, and that weird little viking dude. The evil ones' faces become contorted with anger and they face off for battle. Maybe (quietly, to her compatriots): Wolf is mine. The good guys split up to handle the bad guys, and it ends up being Sem, Geb, and Tusk against Totallyevil and Antestarr, Otter, and Krig vs Farr. MaybeChild goes to face off against Wolf alone. Wolf stands before Maybe, smugly doing his staff thing. Rolling her eyes, she points & mutters and a mere tongue of flame reduces Wolf's precious staff to ashes. Proud of herself, Maybe smirks at the now lonely Wolf. Then Wolf realizes he should be mad and starts circling MaybeChild. Meanwhile, she whips out a nail file and starts idly filing away, wondering how much of her time this idiot is going to waste. Finally she gets bored of Wolf not lunging and tells him off. MC: Ya know, this is a fight. You might wanna do something, ya know, violent? Wolf: Oh yeah... right. Wolf leaps at Maybe, and like lightning she spins, her long braid lashing out and striking Wolf across the face with enough force to knock him aside. As he tumbles to the ground, a conjured blaze surrounds him. He yelps with each attempt to get through. Maybe (almost feeling sorry for him): aww, poor little puppy... Ok enough of that. (puts out the fire and steps up to Wolf) Is that all you've got? Wolf stands up to his full height and towers over the diminutive MaybeChild. In one fluid motion, he engulfs her in his trench coat, where she finds herself in stifling darkness. Finally she realizes that there isn't much inside that coat, especially in the chest region where a heart should be. Emitting a low hum that turns into a chant, Maybe creates a soft aura of light that grows inside the far reaches of the emptiness within the trench coat. Outside the coat, Wolf is beginning to enjoy what he thinks will soon be a victory, as soon as the pesky cleric-ess runs out of air in that vacuum space. Unfortunately for him, the light she is creating keeps growing and growing, filling the empty space that he is, until finally he explodes in a sticky, bloody mess. Maybe (standing where Wolf was, amid tattered scraps of leather and splotches of blood here and there): That was easier than I thought... (PS~ Sorry about the lack of humor, Scott; I just had to do this *eg*) References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post